rpg_mofandomcom-20200222-history
Woodcutting Guide
Here is a list showing type of wood, base skill level required to cut it, experience gained for each log cut, base success rate (percent), and approximate coin yield. Every level gives an extra 1% chance to cut after the required base level. These prices are based on player market ranges, not the NPC vendor prices. * Fir log lvl 1 - 5 xp 25% 25 coins * Cactus log lvl 5 - 8 xp 30% 40-50 coins * Oak log lvl 10 - 13 xp 25% 80-100 coins * Willow log lvl 20 - 18 xp 30% 350-450 coins * Maple log lvl 35 - 23 xp 30% 500 coins * Spirit log lvl 45 - 30 xp 30% 400-450 coins * Blue Palm log lvl 55 - 45 xp 30% 650-700 coins * Magic Oak log lvl 65 - 55 xp 30% 700-750 coins * Void log lvl 85 - ??? xp 25% ?? coins * Dragon's Blood log lvl 105 - ??? xp 5% ?? coins ____________________________________________________________________________________ Recommended Cuts Per Level The wood you choose to cut will depend on your personal goals, of course. If you are working on carpentry you will want to cut the wood that will advance your skill at the appropriate carpentry level. If your defense level is low you will want to delay cutting the higher-level woods until you can navigate enemies without dying, or convince someone with higher combat skills to clear the path for you. Here are some considerations at different woodcutting skill levels: Lvl 1-44: Cut the highest-level wood you can for your skill level. Trees are easily accessible for the most part, and require no encounters with enemies. Lvl 45-54: Cut spirit logs if your defense is 45 or higher. Lvl 55-64: Cut blue palm logs if your defense is 65 or higher. You get a major boost in experience compared to spirit trees, and the price is excellent, but you need to be able to survive the trip to and from the trees. Lvl 65 and Higher: You can cut magic oak at this level, however there are big drawbacks. All magic oak is guarded by Barbarian Shamans in Cesis. Even if your defense is high enough for these encounters, the hassle factor is greatly increased. If you wear heavy armor it reduces your log carrying capacity. The increase in experience is negligible considering the drawbacks. However if you are adamant about building magic oak house and furniture and you are able and willing to deal with the costs involved, have at it! ____________________________________________________________________________ Tree Locations Fir tree. All around Dorpat. The closest ones to the chest are just outside Dorpat Town and just outside Dorpat Outpost. ____________________________________________________________________________ Cactus. All around Reval. There are two close to the entrance to Reval Town with no mobs nearby. ____________________________________________________________________________ Oak tree. Dorpat. The closest tree is near the skeleton mine between Dorpat Town and the second chest in Dorpat Outpost to the east of Dorpat Town - use the outpost chest. ____________________________________________________________________________ Willow tree. Top right (northeast) corner of Dorpat. Use the Dorpat Outpost chest, since it is just a bit south of the trees. ____________________________________________________________________________ Maple tree. Reval and Cesis. There are two near the Reval snake maze (Near Desert Runners that are CL 30, so if you are CL 50 you can easily run past without aggro, do not go too far toward the Cyclops Knights that are CL 97), and one just a little southeast of Cesis town near the river that you can get to by dancing carefully around the grass snakes. ____________________________________________________________________________ Spirit tree. The Walco entrance is at the top right (northeast) corner of Dorpat. You will need a defense level of around 45 or higher to get past one Shadow Ghost(Level 45, so CL 65 will not aggro) near the Walco entrance. ____________________________________________________________________________ Blue palm. Cesis, on the left (west) coast. The linked map shows a route from Cesis Town that requires encounters with snakes and dragons. This is no longer the best route. There is a more southerly route that requires passing one Baby Emerald Dragon (Level 80) and dodging lots of other mobs. If you have defense level of around 65 or higher you will most likely be able to get past the one dragon safely. ____________________________________________________________________________ Magic Oak tree. These trees are in various places around Cesis. All magic oak trees are in walled compounds guarded by Barbarian Shamans. The easiest ones to get to are the ones just a little southeast from the maple i told you about. Go the way of the maple but then go a little further down. you will then get to a baby emerald dragon lvl 80 by a river passage way and right on the other side is another dragon after that go east til you get to the opening in the fence and go in. from there you will have to get past 4 barbarian shamans lvl (100). I recommend you use a teleport scroll to get back and have around 60 defense if you are going to go unarmored. ____________________________________________________________________________